L'histoire d'Harry
by Les mauraudeurs
Summary: Que se passe-t-il un an après la bataille de Poudlard lorsqu'Harry Potter retourne dans le passé au temps des maraudeurs et se retrouve dans le corps d'un autre sorcier sans possibilité de retour? Quelles seront les conséquences de ce voyage sur l'avenir? SLASH/Yaoi M-Preg
1. Ne faire qu'un

**Auteur :** Les maraudeurs

 **Titre :** L'histoire d'Harry

 **Synopsis :** Un an après la bataille finale, Harry reçoit une lettre écrite par Albus. Un moyen de débuter une nouvelle vie, de changer le passé et de modifier l'avenir. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce nouveau monde, surtout, à sa nouvelle identité.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire m'appartient dans son intégralité.

 **Notes :** Je tenais à vous prévenir que la fic contenait du slash.

Dans l'histoire, vous remarquerez certainement des fautes ou des oublis de mots, je suis humaine pas une super machine. Je n'ai pas de correctrice ou de correcteur mais si mon écriture est difficile à lire, je vous promets d'en trouver un ou une pour corriger mes erreurs.

 **Parution :** Pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore fixée de date de parution. Je poste au feeling donc lorsque j'ai du temps.

 **Warning :** Cette histoire est une sorte d'univers alternatif et il se pourrait très bien que les personnages de la saga soient OOC. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Lucius et Narcissa sont de la génération des maraudeurs.

* * *

« Les défis sont ceux qui rendent la vie intéressante et les surmonter donne sens à la vie. »

Joshua J. Marine

* * *

 **Ne faire qu'un**

* * *

Harry était allongé sur son lit, le regard plongé dans le vide, le visage légèrement en sueur. Il venait de sortir d'un horrible cauchemar et peinait à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. C'était le même petit manège depuis maintenant un an.

Un an. C'était étrange pour lui de se dire qu'il avait toute la vie devant lui maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus. Il n'avait jamais pensé survivre à cette guerre. Aujourd'hui, il était vivant et au lieu de sauter de joie, de profiter pleinement de la vie, il se laissait lentement dépérir car il n'avait plus de raison d'exister.

Maintenant que la guerre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour beaucoup de sorciers, Harry peinait à trouver son chemin dans ce monde où il n'avait plus sa place. Pendant un temps, les sorciers avaient eu besoin d'un héros, d'un martyr et maintenant qu'ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, ils retournaient tous vaquer à leurs occupations, se fichant éperdument de l'abîme dans lequel était plongé Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Encore-Survécu.

Un son strident le sortit de ses pensées et il jeta un œil au réveil qui était en train de sonner comme un damné. Il lâcha un grognement étouffé avant de quitter son lit pour la salle de bain jouxtant sa chambre. Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille fine. Il avait perdu énormément de poids depuis la fin de la guerre, mangeant à peine lorsque son estomac se rappelait à lui ou lorsqu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il sortit de sa penderie des vêtements noirs et s'habilla prestement. Il enfila sa cape de sorcier et descendit presque en courant les marches d'escaliers vers la cheminée du salon où il récupéra un peu de poudre de cheminette avant de crier sa destination.

Il atterrit sans aucune grâce devant une grille en fer forgé ancienne. Il fut traversé par un frisson glacé tandis qu'il s'avançait vers les profondeurs du lieu qu'il venait de pénétrer.

Il passa devant un grand édifice qui servait à entreposer des urnes funéraires. Harry n'aimait pas se retrouver dans un tel endroit, ne se sentant décidément pas à sa place, avec la désagréable impression d'être constamment épié dans l'ombre.

Surtout, il n'aimait pas le silence presque lugubre qui régnait dans le cimetière. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à mettre les pieds dans un tel endroit mais pour _eux_ , il le fallait. Il évita soigneusement de poser son regard sur les tombes qui remplissaient les lieux morbides.

Il aperçut un groupe de personnes vêtues tout comme lui de noir pour l'occasion. Il s'y dirigea et à peine fut-il près d'eux, qu'il se retrouva dans une étreinte puissante.

— Harry.

Il souffla tout doucement et referma ses bras autour de sa meilleure amie.

— Mione, tu vas finir par l'étouffer si tu continues à l'étreindre ainsi, lança Ron amusé.

Hermione relâcha le brun à contrecœur et posa son regard inquisiteur sur lui. Harry était pâle, presque maladif et cela se voyait qu'il ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il était encore bien plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois.

Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, le jeune homme s'était isolé dans la demeure de son parrain, n'en sortant que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il ne souhaitait voir personne la plupart du temps et préférait rester seul, avec ses démons, sa douleur ainsi que son amertume. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis plongent dans la noirceur des ténèbres avec lui. Ils avaient tant fait pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en demander plus. Il devait remonter la pente tout seul. S'il n'en était pas capable alors il en mourrait. S'il n'était pas assez fort pour surpasser sa souffrance, il en périrait. C'était ainsi.

— Merlin ! Harry ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. On dirait que tu ne te nourris pas. Regarde-moi ça ! Tu dois certainement avoir perdu 10 kilos ou peut-être plus !

Mrs Weasley le regarda d'un air chagriné avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Puis il se retrouva dans les bras d'Andromeda Tonks ainsi que ceux de Ginny. Il y avait toute la famille Weasley réunie aujourd'hui au cimetière tout comme la famille Tonks. Ils étaient tous là pour honorer la mémoire des êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdu lors de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Ginny se rapprocha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne tout en lui offrant un petit sourire. Il renvoya son sourire à la rouquine et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ils avaient gardé de bons contacts. La rousse était devenue plus qu'une amie, elle était une sœur. Il n'avait pu reprendre leur relation car il n'était plus sûr de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. La guerre et les pertes avaient ébranlé tout l'univers d'Harry, le plongeant dans une confusion totale.

Il n'était pas prêt à tourner la page et ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour Ginny. Elle avait la chance d'aller de l'avant et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas qu'elle sacrifie son bonheur pour lui. Aussi, il lui avait demandé de vivre sa vie sans l'attendre.

Il entendit vaguement le discours que le patriarche de la famille Weasley prononça pour leurs proches décédés. Il avait le regard rivé sur la pierre froide, grise, en marbre sur laquelle était inscrite le nom de son parrain. Il n'y avait bien sûr pas de corps à l'intérieur puisque Sirius était passé à travers un voile vers la fin de sa cinquième année.

Ginny posa sa tête sur son épaule et il sentit le tissu de sa robe devenir humide au contact des larmes de la rousse. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle pour la réconforter.

Ils avaient tous perdu un être cher durant cette guerre et il était égoïste pour lui de penser qu'il était le seul à avoir plus perdu que les autres.

La cérémonie dura une heure avant que tout le monde ne prenne le chemin de la sortie.

— Harry ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. Elle affichait une mine inquiète comme pratiquement tous ses proches.

— Tu viens dîner au Terrier avec nous ? lui demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. Molly et Andromeda se sont chargées du repas ce matin très tôt. De surcroît, il y a ton filleul qui trépigne d'impatience de pouvoir te revoir. Il ne t'a pas vu depuis pratiquement deux mois. Comme nous tous, d'ailleurs.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de se trouver à table avec tout ce monde. Il n'avait pas faim et souhaitait rentrer pour vider la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui l'attendait au Square Grimmaurd.

— Je ne peux pas, je dois aller faire un tour à Poudlard pour honorer la mémoire de Dumbledore et celle de Snape, répondit-il, l'air navré.

— On peut t'accompagner et ensuite nous irons au Terrier, suggéra Ron.

— Non, Ron, c'est quelque chose de personnel et j'aimerai me recueillir seul sur leur tombe.

— Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas nous rejoindre dans ce cas après avoir fini ? insista le roux.

Harry secoua la tête quelque peu agacé par l'insistance de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être entouré, était-ce difficile de le comprendre ? Il voulait être seul avec sa souffrance et noyer son chagrin dans de l'alcool avant de s'endormir, épuisé par ses larmes.

Il ne demandait qu'une seule chose, qu'on puisse le laisser seul. Il ne demandait rien d'autre que la solitude.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, une prochaine fois, dit Hermione pour l'apaiser.

Elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui.

— Lorsque tu te décideras à vouloir notre aide, tu sais où nous trouver, lui murmura-t-elle.

Le brun ne dit rien et se contenta d'apprécier l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et prit la main de son fiancé.

— Au revoir, mon pote.

Ron lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de quitter le cimetière avec Hermione. Mrs Weasley lui ordonna d'envoyer plus souvent de ses nouvelles et de ne pas oublier de se nourrir, qu'il était trop maigre pour un jeune homme de son âge, que s'il ne faisait pas attention, il pourrait se retrouver à Ste Mangouste.

Il reçut le même discours d'Andromeda qui lui demanda aussi de passer souvent leur rendre visite, que le petit Ted avait besoin de voir son parrain et qu'il n'était pas bon pour Harry de rester cloîtré chez lui.

— Ne baisse pas les bras, Harry, d'accord ? lui demanda Ginny.

Il acquiesça simplement et la rousse parut satisfaite. Elle l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de quitter elle-aussi le cimetière en transplanant avec Charlie. Bien vite, il n'y eut plus personne au milieu des tombes et Harry se décida à quitter lui-aussi cet endroit oppressant pour se rendre à Poudlard.

Une grande partie de l'école avait été détruite lors de la bataille et tout le monde dans la communauté sorcière avait participé à la reconstruction de Poudlard. Il fallut pratiquement sept mois mois de travaux mais cette année, Poudlard pourrait de nouveau rouvrir ses portes en septembre.

Harry avait transplané aux grilles de Poudlard et avait observé un long moment le château où il avait connu ses plus grands bonheurs. Dans ce lieu où il avait pu se construire une famille, se faire des amis. Cette époque où il avait été un jour heureux, lui parut soudainement lointaine. C'était presque comme un rêve, comme si ces instants de joie et de sérénité n'avaient jamais existé.

Il détourna son regard de l'école et se dirigea vers le lieu où avaient été enterré les deux directeurs de Poudlard. Il fit apparaître deux bouquets de houx et en déposa un sur chacune des tombes. Il s'assit sur l'herbe humide et se recueillit un long moment sur les deux tombes.

Une légère bourrasque s'éleva et fit frissonner l'ancien gryffondor. La perte de Dumbledore fut un coup dur pour Harry qui avait toujours considéré le vieil homme comme un mentor mais avant tout, comme un grand-père. Après avoir perdu son parrain, il perdait un autre membre de sa famille et ensuite vint Hedwige, Fred, Remus et Tonks puis Snape.

Il regrettait d'avoir si mal jugé l'ancien serpentard alors qu'il veillait sur lui dans l'ombre. Il était regrettable de n'avoir découvert son vrai visage qu'à sa mort. Il aurait tellement voulu le connaître, savoir qui il était vraiment. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas eu la chance. Snape était mort, emportant avec lui, le dernier membre de la génération des maraudeurs ainsi que leurs souvenirs.

Il aurait tellement souhaité que les choses se déroulent autrement. Peut-être que s'il avait su pour Snape, il aurait agi différemment avec l'homme. Il serait peut-être encore en vie aujourd'hui et peut-être que…

Il lâcha un profond soupir et ferma les yeux un instant pour faire partir la douleur qui s'était imprimée sur son visage. Le passé était passé. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Il devait simplement vivre avec et même si c'était difficile, c'était ainsi.

— Monsieur Potter.

Il se leva dans un bond et se retourna vivement vers son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Son ancienne directrice de maison, malgré son visage austère, avait les yeux quelque peu rougis. Même après deux ans, il était tout aussi difficile pour elle que pour lui de faire le deuil de ces êtres perdus.

D'aucuns s'accordaient à dire que McGonagall était amoureuse de Dumbledore et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait été autant accablée par la perte du directeur il y a deux ans de cela. Mais ceux qui connaissaient vraiment la relation qui unissait Albus et Minerva savaient que la vieille femme pleurait simplement la perte d'un ami, d'un confident.

Très peu de gens étaient au courant mais le professeur McGonagall avait été mariée et son époux était décédé depuis bien longtemps. Et non, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de son collègue. Elle savait que l'homme en aimait un autre. Oui, Albus Dumbledore était un homosexuel, amoureux de celui qui lui valut sa renommée de plus grand sorcier des temps modernes.

Minerva pleurait aussi la perte tragique de Severus qu'elle avait tout aussi mal jugé que Harry et n'avait pu s'excuser auprès du maître des potions pour tout le mal qu'elle avait pu lui causer par le passé.

— Professeur, fit Harry.

— Comment allez-vous, monsieur Potter ? l'interrogea McGonagall.

— J'essaie de survivre, rigola-t-il amèrement.

— Je vois ça.

Elle dévisagea le jeune homme, le regard impassible.

— Albus a laissé ceci pour vous, peu de temps avant son décès. Il souhaitait que je vous le remette en mains propres uniquement qu'en cas de nécessité absolue et je pense, à en juger par votre état plus que déplorable, que le moment est bien choisi, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle remit un pendentif ainsi qu'une lettre à l'ancien gryffondor.

— Prenez soin de vous, Harry.

Le visage de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard s'était adouci et elle regardait le jeune homme avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour le garçon et était désolée du fardeau qu'il avait dû porter sur ses épaules alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

— Bonne chance, souffla-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

— Attendez ! Professeur !

Trop tard, Minerva était déjà assez loin. Harry scruta hébété la lettre et le pendentif qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il voulait savoir ce qui était écrit et préféra lire la lettre bien au chaud chez lui, assis sur son canapé, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Il ne s'attarda donc pas plus longtemps et transplana jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. Étant le propriétaire, il lui était possible de transplaner directement dans la demeure. Il trébucha et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur la moquette du salon.

Il poussa un juron et grommela dans sa barbe un moment avant de se servir un verre d'alcool et d'aller s'affaler dans un fauteuil. Il n'avait pratiquement rien fait de la journée, qu'il était épuisé. Ce n'était pas de la fatigue physique mais plutôt morale.

Harry examina avec minutie le pendentif et fronça les sourcils en scrutant l'objet. Il ne souhaitait pas avancer des idioties mais il avait comme l'impression de tenir un retourneur de temps dans les mains. Il délaissa l'objet et s'enquit du contenu de la lettre. Il en saurait un peu plus grâce au courrier.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je suppose que si tu lis cette lettre c'est parce que tu te retrouves dans une situation délicate, une situation dans laquelle tu ne sembles pas trouver d'issue._

 _J'espère que cet objet t'aidera à construire une vie meilleure, mon garçon. Je te demande une fois encore pardon pour les choix que j'ai pu faire concernant ta vie. Sache que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était par amour. J'ai commis des erreurs et certainement suis-je en train d'en commettre mais sache mon garçon, que tous mes actes ont été guidé par l'amour._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'essaie de corriger mes erreurs et te souhaite une bonne chance dans la construction de ta nouvelle vie._

 _Ne lutte pas, mon garçon et laisse-toi faire. C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi, Harry._

 _N'oublie jamais qui tu es Harry et si jamais tu te perds en chemin, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide. À Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en feront la demande._

 _N'oublie pas Harry, on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les situations les plus sombres, il suffit de se souvenir, d'allumer la lumière._

 _Bonne chance, mon garçon._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? se demanda-t-il perdu.

Comptez sur Dumbledore pour ne pas expliquer clairement les choses et vous rendre encore plus confus qu'au départ.

Harry soupira une énième fois et posa la lettre sur la table tandis qu'il s'emparait du pendentif. Il manipula l'objet, l'air totalement perplexe, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien lui servir un tel objet. Il entendit un petit clic et devint livide lorsque les aiguilles du pendentif se mirent à s'affoler. Il se demandait, au nom de Merlin, ce qui était en train de se passer lorsqu'il sentit le sol trembler subitement sous ses pieds. Il se leva pour tenter d'échapper à ce tremblement de terre mais n'alla pas bien loin et s'effondra brusquement comme une crêpe que l'on venait de retourner dans une poêle. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit une lumière blanchâtre s'échapper du pendentif puis il poussa un cri lorsqu'il se sentit aspirer dans le sol. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un profond puits qui n'avait pas de fin et hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Il tenta de sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche mais à peine l'eut-il saisi qu'elle lui échappa des mains et se retrouva aspirer dans le tourbillon. Il était bousculé dans tous les sens et était sur le point de vomir. Son estomac ne supporterait pas bien longtemps un tel traitement.

Tout se stoppa abruptement et il regarda autour de lui, légèrement groggy. Il n'y avait que du noir. Il était enveloppé par une obscurité étouffante. Il chercha une issue de secours mais aucune lumière ne perçait la noirceur dans laquelle il était enclavé.

— Je te laisse ma place, _Harry_. Prends soin des êtres qui _nous_ sont chers, s'il te plaît. Veille sur eux comme je veillerai sur toi.

— Qui êtes-vous ? De quoi parlez-vous ? questionna le brun, perdu.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais ressentit comme une légère caresse sur sa joue. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes tandis qu'il profitait du contentement qui se répandait dans tout son être.

Il rouvrit brusquement les paupières et se sentit à nouveau aspirer vers le fond. Alors qu'il sombrait dans les ténèbres, il entendit à nouveau cette voix résonner dans son oreille, dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible.

— _Bonne chance, Harry._

 **oOo**

Harry remua légèrement ses paupières, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, agacé par la lumière qui transperçait l'obscurité. Il était fatigué et voulut se rendormir mais voilà qu'une odeur étrange le tira du sommeil, ainsi qu'un bruit qu'il n'identifia pas. Contrainte et forcée, sa conscience sortit de ses brumes. Il ouvrit un œil vitreux et le posa sur un vieux parchemin sur le dessus duquel se trouvaient une cruche remplie d'eau, ainsi qu'un verre dans lequel on avait planté une paille.

L'ancien gryffondor ouvrit le second œil et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, confus. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre au Square Grimmaurd mais plutôt dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital.

Il venait à peine de sortir du sommeil et tous ses neurones n'étaient pas connectés. Il se redressa sur un coude, dans l'une des mains qui courraient sur sa main gauche, on avait enfoncé une aiguille, maintenue en place par un sparadrap. À cette aiguille était reliée une poche de perfusion, dont le liquide violet pénétrait dans son organisme via un mince tube de plastique. Il contempla cet attirail pendant un instant, interloqué, avant de balayer du regard la petite pièce sans fenêtre où il était installé.

Il s'assit d'un bond et regretta aussitôt son geste, car une terrible douleur lui transperça le dos, l'épaule et la tête. Il tâta avec précaution les bandages. Il se rappela soudain la lettre de Dumbledore, le tremblement de terre dans la maison, la voix dans l'obscurité. Pendant quelques minutes, Harry demeura immobile, tâchant de se remémorer ce qui s'était exactement passé et pourquoi se retrouvait-il à l'hôpital ?

Harry grimaça de douleur alors que plusieurs images lui venaient en tête. Il avait tout d'un coup des souvenirs plein le cerveau. Des réminiscences qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Tout était confus dans sa tête. C'était le bordel partout.

Il inspira profondément et se massa les tempes alors qu'il sentait son mal de tête augmenter en intensité. Il écarta des mèches qui chatouillaient son épaule et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Sa main glissa dans une chevelure douce, soyeuse et longue.

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes avant que l'information ne fasse le tour du cerveau du jeune homme. Il repassa avec une lenteur extrême sa main dans ses cheveux. Il prit une bonne poignée de cheveux dans la main et les porta juste sous ses yeux. Il se mit presque à loucher en avisant la nouvelle couleur de sa chevelure qui était autrefois ébène. Il prit une autre poignée de cheveux et ce fut le même résultat. Il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il fut assailli par des centaines d'images, de souvenirs, de visages, de voix. Il y avait tout d'un coup tellement d'informations en lui que c'en était douloureux. Il se plia en deux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour étouffer un cri de tiraillement.

Il s'arqua sous la douleur alors que les souvenirs assaillaient son esprit, s'imprimant dans son être, le marquant à jamais dans son âme. L'instant ne dura que quelques secondes mais pour Harry, ce fut une éternité. Il haleta, le souffle court, le visage en sueur, les yeux vitreux.

Il s'effondra sur le lit, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

— Harry !

Il entendit des pas se précipiter vers lui et une seconde plus tard, il plongea son regard dans des yeux blancs. La couleur était semblable à de l'agate blanche. Il sentit deux mains le redresser avant de l'enserrer fortement dans une étreinte puissante presque écrasante.

Il resta un instant ahuri, figé dans l'étreinte, avant de sentir tous les muscles de son corps se détendre. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule carrée et ferma les yeux alors qu'une odeur de terre mouillée et de marais salins lui parvinrent aux narines. C'était un bouquet de senteurs agréables et familières. C'était l'odeur des baisers sur le front, d'une caresse dans les cheveux, d'une étreinte, d'un rire cristallin. C'était le parfum de la sécurité et du bonheur.

— Oh Merlin ! J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, toi aussi. J'ai…je…Harry…

Harry ne quitta pas ce cocon de bien-être, connaissant, sans avoir pu distinguer le visage de la personne, l'individu qui le tenait avec tant de fermeté. Il le savait parce que c'était ainsi. Il le savait parce que tout était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il ne réfléchissait pas tellement, son esprit prenant le contrôle de son corps, tandis que son cerveau était au repos.

 _Ne lutte pas, mon garçon et laisse-toi faire. C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi, Harry._

Lutter ? Il n'allait pas le faire. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il allait profiter de cette nouvelle chance qui lui était offerte, de cette nouvelle vie pour tout recommencer.

« — Je te laisse ma place, _Harry_. Prends soin des êtres qui _nous_ sont chers, s'il te plaît. Veille sur eux comme je veillerai sur toi. »

Il respira à nouveau l'odeur si caractéristique de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras, se fondant avec bonheur dans l'étreinte rassurante de son parent. Il était à sa place, ici, et il n'irait nulle part maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un endroit où être heureux.

Pour une fois, il était satisfait du choix de Dumbledore et ne regrettait pas son ancien monde. Ici, il se reconstruirait et profiterait de chaque seconde avec joie.

Il avait enfin trouvé sa place quelque part dans ce monde. Il sentit une immense chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps et entendit une douce voix murmurer à son oreille. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'endormait paisiblement dans les bras protecteurs de l'homme qui le tenait toujours.

— _Sois heureux pour nous deux, Harry. Et n'oublie pas, j'accompagnerai toujours chacun de tes pas. Je serais toujours auprès de toi. Je suis dans ta tête, dans ton cœur, dans ton esprit et je suis une partie de ton âme. Ta magie est mienne et ma magie est tienne. Autrefois nous étions deux, aujourd'hui nous formons qu'un._

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! C'était le premier chapitre de **L'histoire d'Harry**. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.


	2. La noble et très ancienne maison des

« Avoir un endroit où aller est un foyer. Avoir quelqu'un à aimer est une famille. Avoir les deux à la fois est une bénédiction »

Donna Hedges.

* * *

 **La noble et très ancienne maison des Prendeville**

* * *

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, le regard plongé sur une pile de parchemins qu'il étudiait depuis pratiquement une heure, écrivant ici et là quelques mots sur un rouleau de parchemin pratiquement rempli.

Il était sorti de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste depuis une semaine et avait tout de suite été submergé par les devoirs de son homologue. Bien qu'il se soit retrouvé dans le corps d'un autre sorcier, Harry avait gardé les souvenirs de son ancienne vie et c'était certainement un atout non négligeable pour lui car avec tout ce qu'il savait du futur, il avait très clairement l'intention de tout changer au risque de bouleverser l'équilibre de l'univers.

Il eût quelque peu du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie mais très vite, son instinct prit le relai et il se laissa guider sans jamais se poser des questions. Il connaissait parfaitement son nouveau monde et n'avait aucune difficulté d'adaptation. Aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, il baignait dans ce monde comme un strangulot dans l'eau. Il était enfin sûr d'avoir trouvé une place dans ce monde et il avait de nouveau un but.

Il allait changer l'avenir et vaincre une fois de plus Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres était vivant et avait une influence certaine sur le monde magique. Son nom était craint par beaucoup de sorciers et il recrutait de plus en plus de sorciers dans ses rangs, semant le doute et la terreur dans la communauté magique.

Harry savait que ce Voldemort était différent de celui qu'il avait dû affronter lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'Harry Potter. Ce mage noir était beaucoup plus jeune et certainement plus puissant que le Voldemort de l'époque qu'il avait quittée. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il avait une avance sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Il connaissait son secret. C'était un avantage considérable dans cette guerre qui était en train de pointer le bout de son nez.

Il se leva et alla se servir un verre de vin d'ortie. Il retira le catogan qui retenait ses cheveux attachés et secoua la tête pour les démêler. Ses cheveux glissèrent sur ses épaules lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos.

À son réveil dans ce nouveau monde, il avait été surpris par la nouvelle couleur de sa chevelure. Des cheveux d'un blond platine virant presque au blanc. Lorsqu'il put voir son reflet dans une glace, il eût un hoquet de stupeur. On aurait dit un membre de la famille Malefoy. Normal, puisqu'il était apparenté aux Malefoy.

Son père était le frère cadet d'Abraxas Malefoy, père de Lucius Malefoy. Ce qui voulait simplement dire que le blond était son cousin. Incroyablement, une telle information ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Le sang des Malefoy coulait dans ses veines. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un drame.

Ce qui l'impressionnait par contre dans son héritage Malefoyen était la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait des yeux blancs. Difficile de ne pas attirer l'attention avec de tels iris. Il était le seul avec son père dans la famille Malefoy à avoir de tels yeux. Les autres membres de la famille avaient des yeux gris.

Il ressemblait physiquement à un Malefoy mais n'en avait pas la morale. Il avait été élevé avec d'autres principaux moraux et d'autres valeurs bien plus importantes que les valeurs du sang que prônaient plusieurs familles de Sang-Pur.

Il avait été élevé par deux hommes aux valeurs plus dignes et respectables. Effectivement, il avait deux pères. Cette information l'avait laissé coi. Deux papas. Dans son ancienne vie, il n'aurait jamais pu se douter que deux hommes puissent avoir des enfants. Pourtant, c'était le cas pour les sorciers. Ils pouvaient perpétuer leur lignée sans aucun souci et contrairement aux moldus, l'homosexualité était quelque chose de normal dans leur monde.

Son autre père était un descendant de Rowena Serdaigle. C'était un homme intransigeant et froid mais quelqu'un de bien. Il s'était toujours battu pour les valeurs qu'il croyait juste et avait acquis une notoriété dans le monde sorcier qui n'était plus à refaire. Tous les sorciers savaient qui était Audric Prendeville.

Un homme qui s'était battu avec bravoure contre les ténèbres et qui s'était toujours présenté comme un adversaire redoutable face au mage noir, menant la lutte aux côtés de Dumbledore.

— À quoi penses-tu, fils ?

Harry releva la tête et croisa des prunelles d'un bleu sombre.

— Je pense à vous, à papa, au monde sorcier… à moi, répondit-il. Maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là, je me retrouve à la tête de la famille. Je me dois de veiller aux intérêts de notre famille et j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai peur d'échouer et de vous décevoir, vous, ainsi que papa.

Et c'était vrai. Il avait toujours ce nœud au fond de lui qui ne le quittait jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit et se réveillait toujours en sursaut, le regard hagard. Il n'en dormait pas bien et passait systématiquement des nuits blanches.

Il ne lui était pas difficile de vivre dans la peau d'Harry Prendeville puisqu'il était Harry Prendeville. Il en avait tous les souvenirs, les sentiments, les mimiques, les réflexions. Il était légèrement différent de l'ancien Harry Prendeville car il avait aussi les souvenirs d'Harry Potter. Ces deux jeunes hommes avaient créé l'être qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Un Harry beaucoup plus sûr de lui, bien plus puissant, plus réfléchi et plus mature que les deux Harry.

— Tu ne me décevras jamais, Harry. Tu es tel que ton père et moi t'avions imaginé. Sais-tu comment ça s'est passé pour ta naissance ?

Harry secoua la tête. Non, il ne savait pas.

— Persei et moi souhaitions être parents depuis deux ans déjà et malgré les nombreux traitements et potions, Persei ne tombait pas enceint. Deux ans que nous essayions d'avoir un enfant et aucun traitement ne semblait fonctionner. Cela affectait grandement le moral de ton père alors sur un coup de tête, un soir, alors que je rentrais du travail, j'ai pris le bras de ton père et nous avons transplané dans notre chalet en Écosse. Nous y sommes restés un mois. Je souhaitais éloigner Persei de tous ces médicomages qui le fatiguaient avec leurs traitements et de ces bonnes femmes que nous croisions dans la rue, avec des bébés dans les bras. Nous y avions passé un mois, rien que tous les deux, lui et moi. Sans stress, sans déception. Juste lui et moi. À notre retour, une semaine après, ton père apprenait une bonne nouvelle. Il était enceint.

Il y avait un sourire dans la voix d'Audric mais aussi une certaine mélancolie. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui-aussi.

— Nous étions extrêmement heureux. L'enfant que nous avions tant désiré allait bientôt voir le jour. La grossesse se déroulait sans aucun problème. Persei adorait te sentir dans son ventre et il affichait toujours un sourire béat lorsque tu donnais quelques coups. Vers son huitième mois, il a eu d'horribles douleurs au ventre. Nous avions été aussitôt à l'hôpital. Persei avait mal et criait sans cesse. Les médicomages ont dû faire une opération d'urgence. Il y avait un problème avec la grossesse. Ils disaient que tu avais effectué de la magie accidentelle dans le ventre de Persei et que c'était dangereux pour toi mais aussi pour ton père. Ils ne savaient pas si tu étais toujours en vie car la magie qui t'entourait empêchait une auscultation. Lorsque Persei a attendu cela, il s'est mis à paniquer. Il ne voulait pas te perdre. Nous ne voulions pas te perdre. J'ai dû patienter à l'extérieur de la salle d'opération car je n'étais pas calme. Ma magie tourbillonnait autour de moi, dangereuse, presque dévastatrice. J'ai dû patienter deux heures dans l'anxiété et la colère avant que je ne puisse enfin pénétrer dans la salle d'opération. Et puis, là, je t'ai vu. Tu étais si petit, si fragile et recouvert de sang… Tu n'as pas crié comme tous les nouveau-nés le faisaient à leur naissance. Tu étais calme. Je t'ai alors pris fébrilement dans mes bras et je me suis avancé vers ton père. Il y avait beaucoup de sang autour de lui. Il aurait pu en mourir et toi aussi. Il a demandé après toi. Il voulait te voir, te toucher, se rassurer que tu étais bel et bien en vie. Je t'ai alors posé dans ses bras. Il t'a regardé, tu l'as regardé. Vous êtes restés un long moment à vous contempler et ton père a souri en disant : « tu es tel que je t'avais rêvé ».

Harry était ému face à une telle histoire. Elle était touchante et aurait souhaité pouvoir être dans les bras de son père mais malheureusement, ce n'était plus possible.

— Je sais que sur tes épaules reposent de lourdes charges et je sais aussi que tu t'en sortiras avec brio car tu es mon fils. Tu sauras veiller sur cette famille comme je l'ai fait avant toi. Je sais que tu prendras soin de ton père et de nos biens. Tu es un Prendeville, mon fils et …

— Un Prendeville est sage et réfléchi, termina Harry.

— C'est ça, acquiesça son père.

Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire lorsqu'Audric lui fit un clin d'œil. Il aimait bien discuter avec son père. C'était quelqu'un de bons conseils et surtout, il arrivait toujours à apaiser ses craintes et ses doutes. L'homme disparut du tableau dans lequel il se trouvait et Harry supposa avec certitude qu'il allait faire un tour dans les quartiers de son second père pour savoir comment il allait.

Cela faisait deux semaines et demi qu'Audric Prendeville était mort, tué sur le Chemin de Traverse lors d'une attaque menée par le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. Audric s'était vaillamment battu contre le mage noir et était mort avec honneur.

Un long frisson glacé traversa son épiderme alors qu'il repensait à l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là grâce aux souvenirs de son homologue. Il avait été avec son père sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire des achats avant la rentrée scolaire. Ils sortaient à peine de la banque Gringotts lorsque la marque des ténèbres était apparue dans le ciel. Aussitôt, des sortilèges avaient fusé sur la rue commerçante, faisant plusieurs victimes.

Harry chassa ce souvenir de son esprit et se reconcentra sur son travail. La journée venait à peine de commencer qu'il était déjà débordé. Il était devenu chef de famille au décès de son père et avait maintenant la lourde tâche de veiller à leurs intérêts familiaux. Merlin, seul, savait combien ils étaient importants et colossaux. Ils avaient des biens un peu partout dans le Royaume-Uni et d'autres encore plus importants dans d'autres pays d'Europe et d'Amérique.

Il était en train de vérifier les comptes d'une de leurs sociétés en Allemagne lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de son bureau.

— Entrez.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit un petit elfe de maison.

— Veuillez pardonner le dérangement, maître, mais vous venez de recevoir un courrier.

— De qui ? demanda-t-il, retournant à ses travaux.

— Du département de la justice magique, répondit l'elfe.

Harry releva la tête, intrigué, et prit le courrier que lui remit l'employé du manoir. L'elfe se retira de son bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Les elfes de maison avaient interdiction d'entrer dans une pièce sans frapper donc l'apparition instantanée était formellement exclue dans le manoir. Pour les messages, aucun hibou ne pouvait traverser la barrière de protection du manoir. Aussi, les dépêches étaient déposées dans une boîte aux lettres semblable à celle qu'utilisait les moldus. Un elfe de maison était tout de suite alerté lorsqu'un courrier était déposé dans la boîte et transmettait la lettre à son maître, qu'uniquement après s'être assuré que la missive n'était pas piégée ni empoisonnée.

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe, curieux.

 _Lord Prendeville,_

 _Sachez que nous sommes peinés du décès de votre père, Audric Prendeville. Nous vous présentons nos sincères condoléances._

 _Étant devenu le chef de famille des Prendeville, vous occupez désormais un siège au sein du Magenmagot à la place de votre défunt père. De ce fait, nous souhaitions vous informer d'une audience disciplinaire qui se tiendra au ministère de la Magie le 19 août prochain à dix heures précises._

 _En effet, un mineur nommé Severus Rogue a exécuté un sortilège inconnu hier soir à vingt-deux heures, dans une zone habitée par des Moldus et en présence de l'un d'eux._

 _La gravité de cette violation du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle entraîne d'office une expulsion de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Mais compte tenu d'un entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard, ce matin, Severus Rogue est suspendu de l'école de sorcellerie et sa baguette magique a été confisqué jusqu'à la date de son audience disciplinaire où nous examinerons les faits._

 _Étant entendu que tous sorciers, mineurs ou majeurs, se doivent de respecter l'article 13 du Code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des sorciers, Severus Rogue sera traduit devant le Magenmagot pour être jugé de son acte._

 _Vous espérant en bonne santé, nous vous prions de croire, Lord Prendeville, en l'assurance de nos respectueuses et honorables salutations._

 _Serena Grant_

 _Service Administratif du Magenmagot_

 _Ministère de la Magie_

Harry lut deux fois la lettre d'un bout à l'autre. En lisant cette lettre, il avait l'impression de lire celle qu'il avait reçue pendant son été avant sa rentrée en cinquième année. Il fut néanmoins étonné de lire que Severus avait été suspendu de Poudlard.

Dumbledore. Il était sûr que le directeur allait intervenir en faveur du jeune homme et qu'il n'allait pas être expulsé de l'école mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Si Severus avait fait usage de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison. Severus faisait partie des personnes qu'il avait décidé à sauver et avec ce qu'il savait grâce à Potter et à Prendeville, il était déterminé à réussir quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

— Que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea Audric qui était revenu dans son tableau.

— Je vais siéger au Magenmagot dans trois jours, répondit-il.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle, fils !

— C'est Severus qui comparaitra devant le tribunal, père.

— Pour quelle raison ? lui demanda Audric.

Harry lut à haute voix la lettre. Audric resta silencieux un moment tout comme le jeune blond qui était perdu dans ses réflexions. Il savait qu'il tenait là la chance de pouvoir aider le jeune Severus avant que celui-ci ne bascule véritablement dans les ténèbres. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui avait poussé l'ancien maître des potions à rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Le pouvoir ? Severus était quelqu'un d'ambitieux mais certainement pas quelqu'un de mauvais. La reconnaissance ? Non, il ne pense pas. Le jeune Severus était quelqu'un de timide et il n'aimait pas être sous le feu des projecteurs.

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien pousser le jeune homme à rejoindre le mage noir ?

— Pourquoi ne…

 **oOo**

C'était le 19 août aujourd'hui. Dans trois heures, il assisterait à l'audience disciplinaire de Severus et grâce son père, il avait pu trouver un moyen de garder le jeune homme hors d'atteinte du seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait eu trois jours pour y réfléchir et trouvait qu'elle était parfaite comme solution.

Il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où avait déjà été dressé le petit-déjeuner par les elfes de maison. Il se servit une tasse de café et grignota quelques tartines, le regard fixé dans le vide. Il tressauta légèrement sur sa chaise lorsqu'il sentit une main ébouriffer sa chevelure. Il se détendit en reconnaissant l'odeur familière de son père.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour, papa.

Persei sourit à son fils et se servit une tasse de thé. Contrairement à Harry et Audric, il n'aimait pas le café, rien qu'à l'odeur, il en avait la nausée.

Harry dévisagea son père et son regard se voila de tristesse lorsqu'il remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de Persei et ses yeux encore rougis. Il avait certainement dû s'endormir en pleurs et sangloter dans son sommeil comme depuis quelques jours après la mort d'Audric.

Harry se sentait impuissant face à la douleur de son père. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour apaiser la souffrance de Persei. Il se contentait d'être là et d'étreindre l'homme pour le réconforter.

— Hum, c'est aujourd'hui que tu sièges au Magenmagot, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Persei, la voix rauque.

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

— Mange, papa.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

— Par Rowena ! Tu es maigre et tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. Si tu ne manges pas tout de suite, je te jure que je te ferai avaler ce déjeuner de force, grogna Harry, irrité.

— TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! JE NE SUIS PLUS RIEN SANS AUDRIC. RIEN, ENTENDS-TU ?! IL PEUPLE MES RÊVES, HANTE MES CAUCHEMARS, ME SUIT TELLE UNE OMBRE. JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS LUI. JE NE PEUX PAS ! éclata Persei en sanglots.

La colère d'Harry s'envola aussitôt et il s'en voulut d'avoir menacé son père de le faire manger de force s'il ne le faisait pas de son propre gré. Il s'inquiétait pour lui et ne voulait tout simplement pas le perdre lui-aussi.

Il se leva de sa chaise et alla prendre son père dans ses bras qui le repoussa plusieurs fois avant de finalement se laisser étreindre. Persei enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son fils et pleura à chaudes larmes. Il voulait qu'on lui rende son mari. Il voulait revoir son époux, pouvoir le toucher, se retrouver dans ses bras, sentir son parfum, revoir son sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à sa famille.

Il voulait mourir. Était-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Il était malheureux et avait l'impression qu'il ne serait plus jamais heureux, comme s'il était constamment en présence d'un Détraqueur.

— Je suis là, papa. Nous surmonterons cette épreuve, ensemble, d'accord ?

Persei acquiesça doucement, sachant que le vœu de rejoindre Audric était égoïste. Il avait un fils et il devait s'occuper de lui. Harry avait encore besoin de lui et il doutait fortement qu'Audric l'accueille dans l'au-delà à bras ouverts en sachant qu'il avait mis fin à ses jours. Il était certain que son époux lui en voudrait pour au moins une éternité. Et il savait combien son mari pouvait être rancunier et surtout entêté.

— Je t'aime, déclara Harry. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Persei hocha la tête, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Audric s'était toujours plaint de n'avoir aucune ressemblance avec leur fils. Il était vrai qu'Harry lui ressemblait physiquement en tout point mais il avait plus hérité niveau caractère d'Audric que de lui. Harry agissait comme Audric. Ils avaient le même sourire, les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes goûts et il en passait sur le reste.

Harry tenait plus d'Audric que de lui.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de son père avant de retourner s'asseoir et de finir son petit-déjeuner dans une atmosphère plus légère. Persei piocha quelques tartines qu'il grignota sans vraiment manger mais pour son fils, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer pour l'instant.

Harry expliqua à son père ce qu'il comptait faire dans la journée après s'être rendu au Ministère de la Magie.

— Tu es différent, fit remarquer Persei.

Le jeune homme lança un regard perplexe à Persei.

— Je m'étais dit que tu avais changé à cause du décès de ton père. Que maintenant que tu te retrouves à la tête de notre famille, tu as bien plus de charges qu'auparavant mais ce n'est pas ça. Tu étais mature autrefois mais là, tu es sage. Ton regard recèle de savoirs impressionnants et d'un pouvoir, qui je l'avoue, me fait un peu peur. Il y a autour de toi comme une puissance qui donne la chair de poule. Oui, c'est ça, tu es bien plus puissant, expliqua le blond.

— J'ai, certes, changé mais je suis toujours ton fils.

Persei acquiesça lentement.

— Oui, tu es toujours mon fils mais un fils bien différent de celui que j'ai élevé. Le fils qui se tient devant moi a bien plus de sagesse et de savoir que celui que j'ai vu grandir, sourit tendrement Persei.

Harry plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Se pourrait-il que son père se doute de quelque chose ? Il chassa rapidement cette pensée saugrenue. Il avait simplement changé comme le lui avait fait remarquer son père. Il était différent et il était normal que Persei puisse le remarquer.

— Sache que je soutiens ton choix concernant le jeune Rogue. Si tu décides de faire ça pour lui alors cela veut dire qu'il le mérite et je ne m'y opposerai pas, dit Persei.

— Je ne l'aurai pas fait sans ton accord.

Persei sourit à son fils et ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner dans le silence. L'homme se leva et alla se préparer pour le ministère de la Magie tandis qu'Harry l'attendait patiemment dans le hall du manoir. Il était habillé d'un pantalon en toile noire, d'une chemise en coton blanche et d'une redingote noire en velours. Il avait opté pour le noir en raison du deuil qui frappait leur famille.

Persei réapparut habillé aussi sobrement et élégamment que son fils. Harry présenta son bras à son père et ils transplanèrent ensemble. Il avait eu son permis de transplanage il y a quelques mois et pouvait donc transplaner sans aucun souci.

Ils se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes dans l'Atrium du ministère de la Magie. Ils se trouvaient à l'extrémité d'un hall gigantesque et somptueux dont le parquet de bois foncé était ciré à la perfection. Le plafond d'un bleu semblable aux plumes d'un paon était incrusté de symboles dorés et brillants qui ne cessaient de bouger et de se transformer comme un immense tableau d'affichage céleste. De chaque côté, des lambris de bois sombre et luisant recouvraient les murs dans lesquels étaient aménagées de nombreuses cheminées aux manteaux dorés. Régulièrement, une sorcière ou un sorcier émergeait dans un bruissement discret d'une des cheminées situées sur la gauche. À droite, de courtes files se formaient devant chaque feu de bois, dans l'attente d'un départ.

Au milieu du hall s'élevait une fontaine. Des statues d'or plus grandes que nature occupaient le centre d'un bassin circulaire. La plus haute de toutes représentait un sorcier de noble apparence, sa baguette magique pointée vers le ciel. Il était entouré d'une sorcière d'une grande beauté, d'un centaure, d'un gobelin et d'un elfe de maison. Ces trois derniers contemplaient les deux humains avec adoration. Des jets d'eau étincelants jaillissaient des baguettes magiques du sorcier et de la sorcière, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau pointu du gobelin et des deux oreilles de l'elfe de maison. L'eau qui retombait dans le bassin produisait un clapotis régulier qui se mêlait aux craquements brusques des transplaneurs et au martèlement des pas de centaines de personnes qui se dirigeaient vers deux grandes portes d'or, à l'autre bout du hall. La plupart des visages affichaient une expression maussade due sans doute à l'heure matinale.

— Par ici, dit Persei.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, se frayant un chemin parmi les employés du ministère dont certains portaient des piles de parchemins en équilibre précaire ou des attachés cases cabossés tandis que d'autres traversaient le hall en lisant _La Gazette du sorcier._

Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes d'or qui menaient à un hall plus petit où une vingtaine d'ascenseurs s'alignaient derrière des grilles d'or ouvragé. Harry et Persei se mêlèrent au groupe qui attendait devant l'un d'eux. Un sorcier qui se trouvait à proximité se tourna vers eux.

— Lord Prendeville, Monsieur Prendeville, les salua le sorcier avec déférence. Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances.

Persei hocha la tête pour remercier l'homme tandis qu'Harry se contenta de fixer froidement le sorcier, prenant la main de son père dans la sienne. D'autres sorciers se joignirent à eux pour présenter leurs sincères condoléances. Harry leur lança un regard plein de dégoût et de dédain. Il savait parfaitement qu'aucune de ses personnes n'étaient sincères. Elles essayaient simplement de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, pensant qu'en étant jeune, il serait facilement manipulable.

Effectivement, Harry était devenu quelqu'un d'important après le décès de son père. Il était devenu Lord. Pas n'importe quel Lord, il était Lord Prendeville.

Les Prendeville était la famille la plus respectée et la plus ancienne du monde sorcier. Ils avaient une influence conséquente sur la communauté magique. Étant Lord Prendeville, il avait une position sociale très élevée au sein du monde des sorciers.

Dans un bruit de ferraille, un ascenseur s'arrêta devant eux la grille coulissa et Harry fit entrer son père en premier dans la cabine, défiant quiconque d'oser monter. Le blond eût un sourire satisfait lorsque personne n'osa braver son interdiction. La grille se referma avec un bruit et l'ascenseur monta lentement dans un cliquetis de chaînes.

— Tu me surprends de jour en jour, Harry, confia Persei d'une voix d'où perçait l'admiration.

— Je protège simplement notre famille des vautours comme père l'aurait fait, répliqua le jeune homme.

— Il serait extrêmement fier de toi.

— Je sais.

À l'ouverture des portes, une voix annonça :

— Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et longèrent un couloir dans lequel des portes s'alignaient de chaque côté. Ils tournèrent sur un autre couloir qui mena jusqu'à une porte de chêne qui donnait sur une sorte de salle d'attente. Près d'une porte en bois d'ébène, un minuscule bureau derrière lequel se tenait une jeune femme.

— Lord Prendeville, Monsieur Prendeville, mes condo…

— Je suis ici pour l'audience disciplinaire de Severus Rogue, la coupa Harry d'un ton sec.

— Euh… hum… oui, bredouilla la sorcière. L'au…l'audience va bientôt commencer.

Elle se leva de son siège et se pencha sous son bureau puis elle tendit une robe de sorcier de couleur bleue, brodée du côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné ainsi qu'un mortier de juge de la même couleur.

— Vous devez mettre ça avant d'assister à l'audience, expliqua-t-elle nerveusement. Vous…euh…puisque vous êtes…euh… désormais le Président-sorcier.

Harry lança un regard blasé à la sorcière qui rougit d'embarras. Il avait oublié ce léger détail. Son père avait un siège au sein du Magenmagot et était aussi le Président-sorcier. Maintenant qu'il était décédé, il occuperait la fonction de Président-sorcier jusqu'aux prochaines élections, soit pour le réélire ou élire quelqu'un d'autre à ce poste. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant.

Il enfila la robe et mit le chapeau de juge sur sa tête.

— Je t'attends ici, dit Persei.

Harry acquiesça et suivit la sorcière qui le mena jusqu'à la salle d'audience où était déjà installée une cinquantaine de sorciers, vêtus de robes couleur prune. Ils se levèrent tous à son entrée en signe de salutation. La sorcière l'installa au beau milieu du premier rang sur un pupitre ancien en bois. La femme se retira de la salle et les membres du Magenmagot se rassirent.

Harry se demanda ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Sûrement qu'à sa place, se tiendrait Albus Dumbledore, puisqu'à l'époque d'Harry Potter il avait été Président-sorcier du Magenmagot jusqu'en 1995.

La survie, seule, d'Harry Prendeville avait changé le cours des choses et certainement une partie de l'avenir. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle du point d'Harry. Il était là pour ça, modifier le futur.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'afficher un masque de froideur. C'était la première fois qu'il jugeait une affaire, de surcroît en tant que Président-sorcier. Il devrait certainement être le plus jeune Président-sorcier de toute l'histoire du monde magique. Dix-sept ans. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans et il présidait déjà une audience.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée avant de poser son regard sur le centre de la salle où était assis l'accusé sur un fauteuil dont les bras étaient pourvus de chaînes. Severus Rogue. Le jeune homme le dévisagea avec une certaine incrédulité puis un soulagement non feint comme s'il était heureux de le savoir en vie.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait une telle émotion sur le visage d'habitude impassible de Rogue. Peut-être lui aurait-il vraiment manqué s'il avait été mort ce jour-là. Peut-être. Mais pour le moment, il y avait d'autres affaires bien plus importantes à régler.

Il lut un instant le parchemin sur son pupitre avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la salle.

— Audience disciplinaire du 19 août, annonça d'une voix monocorde et un sorcier commença aussitôt à prendre des notes, ayant pour objet d'examiner les infractions au décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle et au Code international du secret magique reprochées au dénommé Severus Rogue, domicilié au 7, Impasse du Tisseur, Carbone-Les-Mines, Surrey. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Harry Audric Orpheus Persei Prendeville, Président-sorcier du Magenmagot, Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la justice magique, et Elphias Doge, conseiller spécial auprès du Magenmagot. Greffier d'audience : Adrian Gamp…

— Témoin de la défense, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, dit une voix paisible.

Harry leva la tête de son parchemin et sourit à Dumbledore qui s'avançait dans la salle d'un pas serein, vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit, l'air parfaitement calme. Sa longue barbe et ses cheveux argentés brillèrent à la lueur des torches tandis qu'il parvenait à la hauteur de Severus et regardait Harry à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune posées au milieu de son nez aquilin.

Les membres du Magenmagot se mirent à chuchoter, les yeux à présent tournés vers Dumbledore.

— Silence ! ordonna sèchement le Président-sorcier.

Le calme revint aussitôt dans la salle, les membres du Magenmagot impressionnés par la magie qui se dégageait du blond. Si certains avaient pensé qu'il serait facile de manipuler le jeune homme, ils venaient de voir leurs espoirs s'envoler. Il était indéniable qu'Harry Prendeville, bien qu'âgé de dix-sept ans, soit un homme mature et puissant qui n'avait nullement besoin de chaperon pour le guider dans cette grande marée de calamars géants.

— Bonjour, Albus. Vous êtes en retard.

— Bonjour, Harry. Un léger contretemps avec mes fonctions de directeur de Poudlard, répondit le vieil homme, le regard pétillant de malice. Vous vous portez bien, à ce que je vois.

— Voldemort a, certes, réussi à me prendre mon père mais il ne me prendra pas autre chose car j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à me mettre en travers de son chemin et à le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute, déclara-t-il.

La mention du nom du seigneur des ténèbres fit frémir les membres du Magenmagot d'effroi et d'autres regardèrent le jeune homme avec respect. Peu de personne arrivait à prononcer le nom du mage noir.

— Une tâche qui se révèlera ardue, commenta Dumbledore.

— J'en viendrais à bout, assura-t-il, le même pétillement malicieux d'Albus brillant dans son regard laiteux. Et si nous reprenions ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête et matérialisa un fauteuil juste à côté de celui de Severus.

Harry sortit un parchemin de la pile posée devant lui et lut à haute voix :

— Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : en parfaite connaissance de la gravité de ses actes, il a sciemment et délibérément jeté un sortilège inconnu jusqu'à ce jour dans une zone habitée par des moldus, et en présence d'un moldu sur un moldu, à la date du 16 août à vingt-deux heures, en violation de l'alinéa C du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle de 1875 et aussi de l'article 13 du Code international du secret magique. Vous êtes bien Severus Rogue, domicilié au 7, Impasse du Tisseur, Carbone-Les-Mines, Surrey ? interrogea Harry en lançant à Severus un regard bienveillant par-dessus son parchemin.

— Oui, répondit Severus.

— Pouvez-vous raconter à la cour ce qui s'est passé dans la nuit du 16 août pour que vous usiez de magie, sachant pertinemment qu'il est interdit aux moins de dix-sept ans d'y recourir en dehors de Poudlard ? le questionna-t-il.

Severus lança un regard hésitant à Harry, dévisageant les membres du Magenmagot avec une certaine crainte, comme un animal blessé.

— Vous pouvez parler sans crainte, monsieur Rogue. Rien de ce que vous nous direz dans cette salle n'en sortira.

— Il…il…il était entré ivre comme d'habitude à la maison et il a demandé à ma mère de lui apporter à manger car il avait faim. Ma mère lui a simplement répondu qu'il n'y avait rien. Il s'est tout de suite mis à hurler sur ma mère, la traitant de bonne à rien. Qu'en plus d'être une sale sorcière, elle n'était même pas capable d'être une bonne épouse, raconta Severus avec aigreur.

— Qui est « il », monsieur Rogue ?

— Tobias.

— Et qui est Tobias ?

— Mon père, cracha-t-il avec répugnance.

Le nom de Tobias associé à père lui donnait envie de vomir. L'homme n'avait rien d'un père. C'était un odieux personnage, un monstre.

— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

— Ensuite, reprit Severus d'une voix vacillante. Il a retiré sa ceinture et s'est mis à frapper ma mère. Elle criait sous les coups de ceinture qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle n'avait pas pu préparer car il n'y avait rien à manger dans la maison mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Comme toujours, il a frappé ma mère. Je me suis interposé et il s'est mis à me frapper moi-aussi, nous traitant, ma mère et moi, de monstres. Je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui. Il était bien plus costaud et plus fort que moi. Il m'a asséné de coups de poing et de pieds. Ma mère s'est mêlée à notre bagarre et elle a reçu une gifle de mon père qui l'a propulsé contre un meuble du salon. J'ai entendu un crac et ma mère est tombée dans un bruit mat, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus et sa tête se trouvait dans une position étrange. Je…je…je me suis approché d'elle, je l'ai secoué, je l'ai appelé mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle…elle…avait toujours les yeux ouverts, la tête tournée vers un angle bizarre. Et là, j'ai compris. Elle était morte. Je venais de perdre ma mère. J'ai continué de l'appeler dans l'espoir vain qu'elle m'entendrait mais rien. Il…il a reniflé avec dédain et il a dit que c'était un bon débarras. Une sorcière en moins sur cette terre.

Toute l'assemblée avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune Severus Rogue dont le visage était dévalé par des larmes qu'il ne ressentait même pas. Les femmes qui étaient dans la salle et quelques hommes furent émus par l'histoire du serpentard et certains versèrent quelques larmes.

— Il venait de la tuer et lui, il ne ressentait absolument rien. Il venait de tuer ma mère. J'étais en colère. Contre moi de n'avoir pas su protéger ma mère et contre lui de l'avoir tué. Je voulais lui faire du mal comme il avait fait du mal à ma mère, comme il m'en avait fait. Je me suis alors jeté sur lui dans le but de lui casser la figure mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Il me donna un coup de poing au ventre et j'eus le souffle coupé sous la douleur. Je n'étais pas de taille à l'affronter au corps à corps alors j'ai sorti ma baguette que je gardais toujours sur moi et j'ai lancé le premier sort qui m'était venu à l'esprit mais malheureusement, le sort n'a fait que l'effleurer sur la joue et il s'est chargé de me faire regretter mon geste par la suite.

— Quel était ce sort, monsieur Rogue ? l'interrogea Elphias Doge. Il n'est pas recensé dans notre base.

— Un _Sectumsempra,_ je l'ai inventé, répondit Severus.

— Vous l'avez inventé ? fit Bartemius, étonné.

— Impressionnant, commenta Doge. Un inventeur de sorts à seulement seize ans. Vraiment impressionnant.

Il y eut à nouveau des murmures parmi les sorcières et les sorciers. Certains hochaient la tête d'un air appréciateur mais d'autres fronçaient les sourcils pour exprimer leur inquiétude. Ils faisaient tous face à un jeune sorcier qui promettait un brillant avenir. Pour inventer des sorts, il fallait non seulement être très intelligent mais aussi très puissant.

— Silence ! tonna Harry.

Il était plus que temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade qui n'avait que trop duré.

— Severus Rogue étant un élève de Poudlard, le ministère, par conséquent le Magenmagot n'a aucune autorité pour suspendre ou renvoyer les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie. Il n'a pas non plus le droit de confisquer une baguette magique tant que la culpabilité de son propriétaire n'a pas été prouvée. De plus, il n'existe aucune loi qui donne mission à ce tribunal de sanctionner Severus Rogue pour chaque sortilège dont il a fait usage au cours de sa vie pour se protéger. Il est accusé d'avoir commis une infraction bien précise et il a présenté sa défense. Celle d'avoir usé de magie contre un père violent qui mettait en péril sa vie et qui venait de tuer sa mère sous ses yeux. Ceux qui sont partisans d'abandonner les charges contre le prévenu ?

Des mains se levèrent, beaucoup de mains… Plus de la moitié de la salle, une grande partie. Harry leva lui-aussi la main.

— Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation ?

Il n'y avait qu'une douzaine de membres qui levèrent la main, pas assez pour une condamnation.

— Les charges sont abandonnées, déclara Harry d'une voix tonitruante.

— Excellent ! dit vivement Dumbledore.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et se débarrassa très vite des sorciers qui s'approchaient de lui pour rejoindre le directeur de Poudlard et Severus au centre de la salle.

— Vous avez été parfait, aujourd'hui, Lord Prendeville, le félicita Dumbledore.

— Harry, professeur.

Dumbledore sourit simplement.

— Je dois malheureusement vous quitter, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler, s'excusa le vieil homme avant de s'éclipser.

Harry regarda le sorcier s'en aller, incrédule. Il finit par secouer la tête, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Dumbledore restait Dumbledore. Qu'importe l'époque, il était toujours aussi fantasque.

Harry se tourna vers Severus qui s'était levé du fauteuil sur lequel il avait été assis durant toute l'audience. Le serpentard était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait quelques cernes autour des yeux et un léger bleu sur la joue. Harry se doutait que Severus portait encore les stigmates de la nuit du 16 août sur son corps.

Severus n'était pas vraiment un ami. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour définir la relation qu'il entretenait avec le serpent. À Poudlard, ils étudiaient ensemble et échangeaient quelques-unes de leurs idées, se confrontant à l'avis de l'autre. Ils se voyaient de temps à autre dans une salle de cours pour réviser ensemble, ne parlant qu'études. Puis très vite, une autre relation s'était installée entre eux. Elle n'était pas amicale ni fraternelle. Harry défendait Rogue lorsqu'il était en mauvaise posture face aux maraudeurs, bien qu'il sache que le serpentard n'aimait pas ça. Qu'il intervienne dans leur guerre puérile.

Mais malgré cela, Harry intervenait toujours s'il voyait Severus dans une mauvaise posture. Severus ne disait jamais merci. Il ne disait jamais rien. Il se contentait de regarder Harry avec son air indéchiffrable. Puis, Harry avait remarqué le comportement étrange de Severus. Il ne voulait jamais être touché et se figeait brusquement lorsqu'il était effleuré par quelqu'un. Il détestait être surpris, alors, Harry annonçait toujours sa venue pour ne pas braquer le serpentard. Avant de le toucher, il le regardait d'abord dans les yeux pour avoir son accord.

Severus avait un comportement d'animal blessé et très vite, Harry comprit pourquoi le serpentard était tout le temps aux aguets. Il comprit pourquoi Severus était aussi renfermé, aussi sarcastique, aussi blessant. Pourquoi il repoussait tant les personnes qui l'approchaient.

Un soir, dans la bibliothèque, pendant les fêtes de noël, il avait levé le visage vers Severus qui étudiait en face de lui et avait simplement dit :

« _Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, Rogue, demande. Personne ne t'aidera si tu ne demandes pas d'aide._ »

Et il s'était à nouveau plongé dans ses études comme si de rien n'était. Rogue n'ayant fait aucun commentaire là-dessus.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ton père, dit Severus.

— Et moi, pour ta mère.

Severus cacha sa douleur, ne voulant pas paraître faible devant le blond.

— Éprouver de la souffrance n'est pas une faiblesse, Severus. Au contraire, souffrir nous rend plus fort.

— Il l'a tué.

— Je sais.

— Il a été arrêté par la police moldue. Il fera de la prison. Maintenant, je…je suis seul. Je suis un orphelin.

— Tu n'es seul que si tu veux bien l'être, répliqua calmement Harry.

Severus fronça les sourcils, penaud.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— On sait tous les deux que tu comprends parfaitement ce que je veux dire, rétorqua sèchement Harry. C'est maintenant ou jamais, Severus.

Harry attendit, le regard fixé dans celui noir du brun. Ils se fixèrent intensément sans qu'aucune émotion ne soit visible sur leur visage. Harry détourna ses yeux et souffla d'un air affligé. Il ne pourrait pas aider le jeune sorcier s'il ne voulait pas. Pour avoir de l'aide, il fallait le demander et apparemment, Severus avait fait son choix.

— On se reverra à Poudlard, lança-t-il.

Harry jeta un dernier regard au serpentard avant de se diriger vers la sortie pour rejoindre son père qui l'attendait toujours dans une salle d'attente.

— Harry, l'appela Severus.

Il se retourna et vit le jeune homme accourir vers lui avant de se redresser, une légère grimace sur le visage. Harry supposa que ses blessures n'étaient pas totalement guéries. Il se demanda jusqu'où s'étaient les dégâts. En plus de dégâts physiques, il y avait aussi des dégâts psychologiques. Il en était sûr et certain puisqu'il avait vu à quoi ressemblerait la version adulte de Rogue.

— J'aibesoind'aide, marmonna le brun.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai besoin d'aide, répéta Severus, rouge de honte.

Harry jaugea un instant le jeune homme avant d'hocher la tête. C'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait. Il sourit triomphalement dans son cœur. C'était tellement facile de manipuler un serpent, qui plus est Rogue.

— Suis-moi.

Ils quittèrent la salle d'audience et rejoignirent Persei qui lisait _La Gazette du sorcier_. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps ce matin. Persei se leva de son siège et détailla avec minutie le serpentard. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait le jeune homme dont lui avait si souvent parlé son fils.

— Tu dois être Severus, n'est-ce pas ? supposa Persei avec un sourire aimable.

Severus hocha la tête.

— Persei Prendeville, se présenta le blond.

— Ravi de faire connaissance, monsieur Prendeville.

— Moi de même, Severus.

— Allons-y, lança Harry.

— Où allons-nous ? demanda Severus.

— Tu as demandé de l'aide, je t'accorde la mienne. Maintenant, suis-moi.

Severus ne répliqua pas et suivit en silence les Prendeville. Ils quittèrent le ministère à travers l'une des cheminées pour le Chemin de Traverse. Bientôt la rentrée scolaire, aussi, il y avait une foule immense sur la rue commerçante. Ils se frayèrent difficilement un passage au milieu de la foule et se dirigèrent vers la banque des sorciers, Gringotts.

Dès qu'Harry pénétra dans le bâtiment, un gobelin vint aussitôt à sa rencontre et conduisit le groupe vers un bureau où les attendait un vieux gobelin.

— Bienvenue Lord Prendeville, Monsieur Prendeville, Monsieur Rogue. Prenez place, je vous prie.

Ils prirent tous les trois place chacun dans un fauteuil très confortable. Le gobelin sortit un rouleau de parchemin et fit signe à un gobelin qui était en retrait d'apporter les deux coupes. L'employé de la banque disparut dans une alcôve avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux magnifiques coupes en or ainsi qu'un poignard en argent incrusté de rubis.

— Comme vous nous en avez fait la demande, nous avons sortis les coupes et le poignard d'adoption du coffre secret des Prendeville, énonça le gobelin d'un ton pincé. Souhaitez-vous toujours effectuer le rituel ?

— Oui, répondit Harry sûr de lui.

Le gobelin acquiesça sèchement la tête et posa ses yeux sur un rouleau de parchemin.

— Selon vos directives, nous ouvrirons un compte à l'adopté pour tout usage personnel d'un montant de cent mille gallions, dit le gobelin.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? questionna Severus, désorienté.

— Je suis en train de t'adopter, Severus, répondit simplement Harry.

— Quoi ? s'écria le serpentard. Tu ne peux pas ! Nous avons le même âge.

— Non, je suis plus âgé que toi de quelques mois et je le peux, de par mon statut de Lord et de chef de famille. Un sorcier majeur est en droit adopter un sorcier mineur, qu'importe leur âge. Du moment que le sorcier majeur soit un Lord et un chef de clan. Ce que je suis.

— Mais… mais… bafouilla Severus, estomaqué.

— Tu as demandé mon aide, je suis en train de te l'accorder.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'adopter ! protesta le brun.

— Tu as besoin d'une famille, Severus. Tu en as besoin. Tu as besoin d'être aimé et que l'on s'occupe de toi. C'est ce que je t'offre, une famille.

— Mais…

— Pour une fois, Severus, ne discute pas et accepte ce que l'on t'offre, grogna Harry, agacé.

— Tu veux m'adopter par le sang ?

— Le seul moyen pour que tu puisses jouir de tous les droits d'être un Prendeville, répondit Harry.

— Mais si tu m'adoptes par le sang, étant ton premier enfant, cela voudra dire que je serais ton héritier légitime. Je… je…

— Tu seras Lord Prendeville à ma mort, le chef du clan, finit le blond.

— Mais…

— C'en est assez, Severus, gronda Harry, irrité. Si j'ai décidé de t'adopter, c'est que j'ai mes raisons et crois-moi, je ne suis pas fou. Je sais pertinemment ce que je fais. Je ne t'aurai jamais proposé cela sans savoir dans quoi je m'embarquais. Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider, acceptes-tu d'être un Prendeville, d'avoir une famille ou pas ?

Severus regarda le blond comme s'il était complètement fou. Il ne pouvait croire que le Lord puisse proposer de l'adopter. Ils avaient le même âge, bon sang ! Comment appellerait-il, Prendeville, lorsqu'il deviendrait légalement son fils ? Et puis, pourquoi voudrait-il avoir une personne telle que lui comme membre d'une famille si prestigieuse et si respectée ?

Que lui voulait-il ?

— Severus ?

Severus inspira profondément avant d'ancrer son regard onyx dans celui blanc d'Harry.

— Je…j'accepte.

* * *

 **R.A.R :**

 **inconnue :** Je te remercie vraiment. Je ne sais pas si la suite te plaira mais en tout cas je croise les doigts.

 **Ysun :** Tu as eu les réponses à tes questions ? Si tu en as d'autres, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.


End file.
